Midnight Child
by AppoloniaAstria
Summary: <html><head></head>Dakota was a normal boy. He goes to a boarding school he has a girfriend But one night he is attacked on campus by some dark entity. When he wakes up he meets two mysterious twins. When one makes a move that seems odd it might change his life.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Well, Hellllllooo as my friend would say. This is my first story so reviews and comments would be greatly appreciated. **

**Happy reading!(:**

Chapter 1

The attack

Dakota Maccalister remembered hearing ghostly child like laughter before he was attacked walking back to his dorm at Saint Arthur Academy. He had just started walking away from his girl friend Sarah's dorm when it happened. It was about 9 at night as he trudged through quad. Hands pushed into his sweatshirt. Head down, ash blonde hair falling into his face as he thought about the things he was planning to do over the two week Spring Break. Hang with his friends, girl friend and family. Everyone was rearing to leave this hell hole. As soon as he started to turn the corner a shadow fell over the cool gray cement. A childish shape, feminine.

Thinking Sarah had been following him he glanced up, blinking with confused eyes. No one was there.

"Is this some kind of joke? Kyle? Come out Kyle I know it's you."He sighed shaking his head, his best friend Kyle always seemed to be playing pranks on him. Some of them were funny but it did get annoying when you had to always watch your back when your roommate could have switched your shampoo with pink hair dye. It happened.

More then once.

But no one was there. No one answered. Just the soft California breeze that rattled the trees. Which Dakota had to admit was one of the creepiest things he had heard in a while. He paused and looked around again. "Come on this is NOT funny."He growled, his lip twisting with his sudden anger.

Then he heard it.

Laughter, laughter of a little girl. A high falsetto. There was something so cruel about the sound that made him flinch. It was as if the person laughing found him funny. Or stupid. A shape stepped out of the dark and launched its self at his large form. Using its weight to bring them both down to the ground, Dakota taking most of the harsh blow. Delicate laughter tinkled in his ear as he wheezed. Trying to re- gain the air that he had lost from the fall. The girl who had him pinned sank her bony fingers into his shoulders. A ripping pain coursing through the top of his shoulder and he let out a broken yell of pain.

"I've been watching you little pet. Your mine…I just wanted a taste. But I'm so tired and hungry that I think I might end up draining you. But for a good cause my dear. I bet your taste _divine_." She said in a husky whisper making the boy shiver as the cool rush of air passed over his ear and snaked through his hair. "But it shall be worth it. It shall _Mon trésor." _My treasure.

Then, she bit him, teeth ripping into the soft flesh of his neck.

The last thing Dakota remembered was hearing a scream before blacking out.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Soon after.)<strong>

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Came a attentive high strung soprano voice. The voice belonged to a girl as Dakota soon found out. A beautiful girl.

"He'll be fine. See he's waking up Senny." Came a more gruff voice of a man, the tone filled with tired annoyance. As if he didn't really want to be here but 'Senny' ,or whatever her name was, made him stay. Slowly with tunnel eye vision he opened his eyes, a groan escaping his throat. Two faces hung over him one filled with worry the other filled with uninterested light. As if it was a reflex his hand flew to his neck as he felt for wounds.

But there was nothing there, no mark, no blood. Nothing. He blinked his wide Capri blue eyes in confusion and sat up quickly making the two people in front of him lean back on there heels. Then he noticed something.

They were twins.

The boy look lanky and tall. Built like a pine tree that you might find in a forest. Stocky but lanky. Not easily pushed over. His hair long layered black hair that gleamed blue in the lamp light. Pale silky skin full rosy lips and heavily lashed sea blue eyes that seemed to churn from blue to gray to green. He has two piercings in his left eye brow and he was dressed in black jeans and a shirt with a band that he had never heard of on it. A scowl clinging to his features. He obviously did not want to here.

The girl look like a Victoria Secret Model, a dark angel. She had a long raven black mane of hair that spilled around the bottom of her rib cage blade straight and gleamed purple instead of blue. She had a sweet smile, straight white teeth, and glossy pink lips. She had then same porcelain completion as her brother and the thick feather like lashes. But her eyes were like liquid gold lion like and intimidating. Calculating ever move.

"Hi! I'm Seneca Falls and this is Vincent Falls. But you can call me Senny. "The girl threw a glance in her brothers direction. But Vincent just stared at Dakota as if he found something nasty under the sink. A frown flickered over Seneca's face. "Vinny isn't very friendly with new people, sorry…."She said with an eerie giggle that chimed like bells. A nervous look appearing on her delicate angular features, "Anyway your Dakota right?" She murmured shifting her own willow body so she put her weight on her right side.

"H-h-how do you know?"He stuttered like an idiot. The girl was even prettier then his own girl friend Sarah. He had never seen someone so…

"Angelic?" The boy, Vinny, supplied twirling a thread between his fingers a smile creeping onto his face as Dakota's high cheekbones became flushed with soft blossom pink.

_How do you know what I'm thinking?_

There was silence and another breeze drifted through the trees, picking up Seneca's thick black hair making it float around her shoulders. Looking completely witchy she finally spoke, "So you took a mighty hard fall right there…."She said slowly, eyes narrowing into slits. Staring. It was a scary look.

Dakota thought about crazed laughter and sharp teeth and shuddered. Turning his head and putting his palms to the ground to pushing him self up. As soon as he stood they did too. A sharp pain radiating from his palms. He looked down holding his palms face up. Two long scratches dripped blood, making a tiny puddle in the palms of his hands. "Well damn.."He sighed but Seneca was already reaching out to grab his hands with her small ones. Her hands were warm and soft and sent a shiver through his body which made him blush even more. With a tiny smirk plastered to her face she protruded a tiny black knife that gleamed and flickered as if a fire was caught between the slab of stone. Holding up her palm and before they could say anything she ran the knife over the delicate skin. Blood immediately blossomed, bright crimson.

"What are you doing! H-hey! Don't do that you hurt your self! "Seneca NO you know better." Both of them said at the same time in the same tone filled with panic. Completely ignoring both of them she ran her hands over his own. Letting the blood mix. When she leaned back the wounds were closed..

"How did you do that?"He said as she stepped back staring at his hands with amazement and fear.

But Vincent was already dragging his sister away, snarling words in a language that Dakota did not understand. Bright gold eyes turned to him, the seemed to call to him with laughing dangerous light. She held her hand out to wave, the one she cut and there was not a mark on her. "Dream of me Dakota." Her intoxicating whisper filling his ears. But when he blinked they were gone.

**Sooo review? Help out? Ideas? Did I do okay? What character do you want to hear more about? I know you don't know a lot about any of them but whatever I will get more into Dakota. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2? I believe so. Does anyone watch Supernatural? Mann I love that show. **

Chapter 2

Hardware

When Dakota got to his dorm room that night he was shaking. With confusion and fear. What had just happened back there? He was attacked them found by the crazy twins. He let out a shuddered sigh and leaned against the door, groping for the light. As soon as he flicked the switch up there was a shrill scream and a yell. One girly the other…Well…Not.

"Dude! Turn off the light! Busy here. Didn't you see the tie on the door? Jeez. I'm so sorry Karina. Koda is kind of stupid sometimes." Kyle half yelled running his hand over the hyperventilating girl in his bed. She was naked. Then Koda realized who it was. Karina Mendoza, Sarah's cousin. Normally the girl was cute and quiet but now she looked flustered pink and filled with fiery annoyance. Her short brown hair sticking up in odd places, her soft shoulders bare her brown eyes glazed over as if she thought this couldn't be happening.

_I wish it wasn't. _He thought bitterly, sliding his gaze to his shoes as if there were the most interesting thing in the room.

"Nice sex hair.."He muttered a little too loud and the girl howled with frustration and threw her lacy black bra at him. It was the only thing in reach. Laughing nervously he darted for the bathroom. Jumping over Kyle's skateboard and stepping over discarded clothing that they would wash later before it made the room smell like sweaty guy.

As he walked into the room he flicked onto the light and turned to the mirror. His hair was shaggy and power white blonde and gleaming sky blue eyes. His whole family looked like this. Except for his sister and father. His little sister Coralline had green eyes instead of blue and had streaked her powder hair with black. She was going through the goth emo faze but it fit her oddly enough. His father was a different story, he had brown hair and green eyes tan skin and freckles. Which made him look younger then his actually age. They all lived near by and yet they sent him to a school with a dorm. Sometimes he felt as if they were ashamed and didn't want him home but his mother had assured him it was for 'experience' of being away from home.

Taking his time pulling off his clothes and brushing his teeth he thought. He thought of gold eyes, lined by thick black lashes that seemed to giggle and bubble with unseen and unheard amusement. Long black witchy hair, willowy frame. Seneca Falls. He loved the way she said his name, lacing the words with what seemed to be Spanish. The way she purred the D and caressed the C. He shook his head, digging his palms into his eyes. His whole body hurt from the beating it took from hitting the pavement. It was truly going to hurt more tomorrow, lots of multi-colored bruises. Out of boredom he ran his fingers through his hair and walked out of the bathroom and back into the room to find the girl gone and Kyle by him self in the room. Sitting up right in his bed and glaring.

Kyle was TALL, 6 4' to be exact. At his old school he was the high school star quarterback and the 'hottest' guy known to girl kind. He was arrogant, loud and a prankster. But what people didn't know about him was that he was smart, funny, and quiet nice. He could really look out for people close to him. He had semi-short black hair that he spiked up in the front, golden skin and bright jewel green eyes that made girls swoon and faint. Normally they were neutral and calm but now they glowed with hate. "Thanks a lot roommate. She was great. Like- I- mean- an- 8- on- a- scale- to- 1- to- 10. But NO you had to walk in."He was growling now and it seemed to vibrate his chest. But all the annoyance faded as he saw the look on his best friends face. "Dude. Whats wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." His nose twitch and the slight freckles there wiggled with the movement. There was something oddly feral and animal like when he did this. It really was nerving.

"Nothing. I-I-I fell and woke up to find people standing over me. I guess I'm still a little shaken." Koda shrugged and watched Kyle wiggle his nose again as he caught a whiff. "Koda. You smell terrible. I thought I should let you know." "Thanks man I appreciate that."

Booming laughter filled the room as Koda fell like a rock right into his bed, covering his face with his hands. Somehow wiggling his way under the covers.

"You know you really are klutzy." "Shut up!" "Okay okay…Goodnight honey. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

Koda dreamed. He dreamed about ghostly child like laughter and liquid golden eyes. A willowy angel with thick black wings and glowing red eyes and a sharp fanged smile that seemed so right on her face. Short black hair changing to jet black fur, green eyes changing gold, howls and snarls. Screaming.

**The next morning.**

Dakota woke to the sound of low talking, laughter and girlish giggles. His eyes slowly opened and he yawned, shifting in his bed glancing at the clock. 10:12. He groaned and rolled over to hear more giggling outside his door. What was Kyle up too now? Then 2 deeper rumbling laughs, one Kyle's the other he did not know. He sat up abruptly and rolled out of bed in his boxers and white t shirt. Slowly waddling to the door he tripped and cursed till he grabbed a hold of the knob and swung open the door to find Kyle standing with two other people in the room across the hall from them. Obviously they had just moved in since that room had always been vacant and there were boxes everywhere. A girl and a boy. Rooms could be co-ed if there parents approved.

"Ooh there he is! This is Dakota, Koda, hes my room- Dude put it back in your pants!" Kyle said glancing down a mortified look appearing on his face. Blushing furiously and ignoring the laughter coming from the two people he turned and fixed him self. Gritting his teeth and turning back, forcing a smile to the people that now lived across from him.

"H-"The blonde haired boy stopped in mid greeting. The two people in front of him were Vincent and Seneca.

Vincent in dark wash jeans and a old Collective Soul t-shirt and leather jacket. His sea eyes churning, laughing and mocking him. Seneca dressed in lighter wash skinny jeans that hugged her sinewy legs, black Vans, and a white HIM t. A pendent in the shape of a griffin hanging between her breasts. Her black hair pulled in low pig tails. She wore little to no make up and still looked beautiful and innocent.

"Nice hardware, Ace."The girl deadpanned not batting an eye or moving her arms from where they made a protective shell across her chest. But finally she quirked a smile before turning her attention back to the taller, more upbeat Kyle who was laughing hysterically. "Anyway. Thanks you saying hi. It was nice of you. Ooh and Koda,"Senny paused to throw a glance at the boy, her gold eyes glowing with there usually amusement. "You be careful now. You never know what might jump out of the dark. Looks can be deceiving. "Slowly Vincent slid into the room Seneca slowly following, throwing one eerie glance at Kyle. "We have much to talk about. Come over around 6?"The raven haired girl blew a kiss and slammed the door.

"What did she mean by that?"

"You don't want to know. But I think I'm in love."

_Aren't we all?_

_**I need help thinking about ideas…I've got nothing. Help me out! I think I might like Kyle more then I like Dakota which wasn't supposed to happen…**_

_**Next time: "**_**What? Did she get hit by a Hostess truck?" **

"**But I can't!"**

"**Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" "Big? Sure. Bad? Not so much."**

"**What is ****that****?"**

"**Why is there a kitty on every one of my papers?"**

**I just thought you should all know I am a girl…And I don't really do more guy point of view. Soo should I switch to Senny's view? Should we follow the hyperactive girl around? I think so. **


End file.
